


Good Intentions

by ragnarok89



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon - Comics, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Internal Conflict, Loss of Trust, POV Female Character, Spoilers, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. No, this was about trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Windblade/Chromia: under the weather".

Windblade almost wished she didn't have the urge to turn around and tell Chromia "I told you so.”

She didn’t always have the best of luck.

Even though they were friends, she and Chromia had been at odds from the start - both steadfast in their partnership, apparently not both easy to trust, not even under the weather.

If she ever saw Chromia again, Windblade wondered if she would feel any guilt if she confronted her about the blackouts, about the bombs - and it wouldn't even be about scaring her off the planet, even though it was always supposed to be about that.

This wasn't about protection, trying to get her out of Cybertron, no - this was about trust, and Chromia had betrayed that.

Even when she had good intentions, this was _personal_.


End file.
